The present to a semiconductor device with package in which a semiconductor device is packaged in a resin.
FIG. 1 shows the internal structure of a known packaged semiconductor device of the type which is disclosed in, for example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,750. The packaged semiconductor device includes a semiconductor 2, a rectangular pad 1 for positioning the semiconductor device 2, terminals 3 of the semiconductor device 2 which are positioned on the shorter sides of the rectangular shape of the pad 1, leads 4 consisting of inner leads 4a and outer leads 4b, wires 5 connecting the leads 4 to the semiconductor device 2 placed on the pad 1, pad leads 6 for supporting the pad 1 to the outer frame (not shown) of a lead frame until the assembly of the semiconductor device into a package is completed, and a resin package A for sealing the semiconductor device 2 and the inner leads 4a. FIGS. 2A and 2B are plan and side elevational views of the semiconductor device with package of FIG. 1, respectively.
In assemblying the thus-arranged packaged semiconductor device, the semiconductor device 2 is bonded onto the pad 1, the terminals 3 of the semiconductor device 2 are connected to the corresponding inner leads 4a by the wires 5, and thereafter the semiconductor device 2 and the inner leads 4a are packaged in a resin.
However, the above-described type of known packaged semiconductor device has a disadvantage in that the size of the external shape of the package A cannot be reduced. The location of the outer leads 4b on the longer sides of the rectangular package A, prevents the desired reduction of package size in response to the recent demands for high-density assembly on a printed circuit board (not shown). In other words, in the packaged semiconductor device of this type, all the inner leads 4a must be located in the vicinity of the terminals 3 of the semiconductor device 2, and it is therefore necessary for parts of the leads 4 to be extended on the shorter sides of the package A and then led to and projected from the longer sides. This prevents the packaged semiconductor device from being used in high density circuitry.